El Hotel
by Valsed
Summary: Los Shamanes van de viaje, pero al llegar a su destino encontraran mas de lo que desean. Yaoi Lemon –one shot–


**El hotel**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi Lemon HoroXLenXHoro, HaoXLysergXYoh

Inspirado por escuchar tantas veces "Hotel Jamaiquino" y "La taberna de Buda" de Café Quijano

Vuelto a subir (despues de que Fanfiction lo quitara) y modificado. Gracias a ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, Xanae, kinyoubi por haberme dejado review.

««»»

Los shamanes se disponían a tomar unas vacaciones, después de haber convencido a Anna que no afectaría el entrenamiento de Yoh; esa tarde llegaría Lyserg de visita, por ese motivo que Yoh, Len, Horohoro habían decidido hacer una reunión solo para hombres, pues hacia tiempo que no se divertían y la visita del ingles seria la excusa perfecta.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la pensión, Lyserg no logro entrar pues 3 chicos salían despavoridos por dicha puerta acompañados de sonoros gritos.

-vamonos Lyserg- fue lo que escucho antes de ser jalado durante un buen rato.

««»»

Caminaban por una carretera, con maletas en mano, muy pocos autos habían pasado en las dos horas que llevaban siguiendo ese camino.

-estoy cansado- expreso con tono Horo

-no te quejes- le reclamo Len

-vamos chicos, no se enojen- intervino Yoh

-puedo preguntarles algo?- pidió Lyserg

-pregunta-

-por que estamos caminando?, no compraron boletos para el camión?-

-ya no preguntes- dijeron los tres

-pero...- ciertas miradas lo hicieron callar. -bien- pero sospechaba que el mismo motivo de su huida de la casa era el actual motivo de que ahora tuvieran que estar caminando.

-por que no pedimos que nos lleven?- pregunto el peliazul

-si claro- dijo con sarcasmo -aquí espérate mientras nosotros continuamos-

-no ha de tardar de pasar algún auto-

-si aja-

-Horohoro tiene razón, además servirá para que descansemos un poco-

-hay Yoh-

-y a todo esto a donde vamos?-

-oh Lyserg esa es una sorpresa-

-no tienen idea verdad?-

- ­§ -

Suspiro -entonces como lo planearon?-

-nos llego este folleto, mira- le extendió dicho papel -y nos intereso-

-Hotel Jamaicano, descanso, placer, diversión en un solo lugar, barato y con lo mejor de Jamaica y este país- leyó -no se este folleto no dice mucho-

-vamos Lyserg es una aventura-

-tu Len como es que estuviste de acuerdo con todo esto?-

-mj me amenazaron-

-eh, con que?-

Los otros dos chicos sonrieron con complicidad -le dijimos que sino no nos apoyaba, decoraría toda la habitación con su ropa interior-

-y que le diríamos a su familia que se opero la nariz pero que los doctores se equivocaron y le implantaron unos senos de tamaño de zepellin-

-no es que me preocupe, pero es mejor tener a esos dos calmados-

-oh vaya-

-miren, miren- aviso el ojinegro -viene un auto, Lyserg ponte ahí y has que se detenga-

-y yo por que?-

-porque Len no me dejaría y los espantaría con su cara de ogro- se oyó un gruñido -e Yoh no tiene talento para eso-

-y yo si?-

-si-

-creo que no es necesario, el auto esta reduciendo la velocidad- comento Len

-vamos Lyserg-

-no, esto no me gusta, además creo que tiene los vidrios polarizados, no se puede ver su interior-

El auto se detuvo, al ver que nadie se acercaba Yoh se aproximo a la ventana, sonrío y el vidrio fue bajado, se sorprendieron al ver una neblina espesa dentro del vehículo.

-buenas tardes- saludo Yoh buscando a algún pasajero

-buenas chico, quieren que los lleve?- se escucho dentro

-si, por favor-

-suban-

Los shamanes dudaron en hacerlo, pero la puerta de copiloto se abrió ante Yoh, y con su relajada actitud entro en el vehículo, los demás no tuvieron de otra que entrar en la parte trasera.

El aire pesado los golpe con fuerzas, llevando a través de su nariz un olor muy penetrante, el viento que ellos mismos crearon había limpiado un poco el ambiente dentro permitiéndoles ver a un tipo de piel oscura, cabello negro en rastas, ropa colorida y holgada, con una mirada relajada como la de Yoh pero perturbadora.

Les sonrío a cada uno por separado, y comenzó a conducir sin decir palabras, el camino que se extendía a ellos era largo, pasó una hora cuando el conductor se detuvo.

-chicos, pasaremos aquí la noche- y bajo del auto para entrar después a una casa grande toda descuidada, en la pared decía Hotel Jamaiquino, y se escuchaba ruido dentro, los shamanes se miraron con expectación al ver que era el lugar a donde se dirigían, bajaron del auto y se pararon frente al establecimiento aun dudando en entrar, había algo que no les agradaba, escucharon el ruido de otro coche llegar y estacionarse descuidadamente.

La apariencia de las personas que salieron no coincidían con su forma de conducir, bajo una pareja cuyo gesto mostraba seriedad, iban formalmente vestido, de sacos y zapatos bien lustrados, en la parte trasera salió otra persona, mientras la pareja se introducían al hotel.

-Hao?- mencionaron todos al ver a la otra persona-

-mj hasta aquí tengo que venir a encontrarlos, las expresiones de disgusto no se hicieron esperar.

-pensaba que estabas muerto?- pregunto con incredulidad Yoh

-pues pensaste mal, creías que un poder tan bajo iba a poder derrotarme-

-a que has venido?- pregunto Lyserg

-no tengo porque contestar eso-

-vienes a...- no pudo terminar de hablar pues otro auto se dirigía hacia ellos, los 5 tuvieron que esquivarlo

-oiga fíjese como conduce- regaño Horo

-perdon niño- dijo el conductor de dicho vehículo, que vestía ropa elegante, con él bajaron también dos chicas, igualmente vestidas y un chico, quien vio un momento a los shamanes y les dedico una gran sonrisa, los 4 recien llegados entraron sin más al hotel.

-creen que debamos entrar?- pregunto Len confundido, nadie supo que contestar, se mantuvieron ahí varios minutos

-no sean cobardes solo en un hotel de paso- comento Hao dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Los demás no sabían que hacer, Hao no era de confianza y ese lugar era muy extraño. Un ladrido los espanto, pero se extrañaron al no encontrar perro alguno.

-entremos- dijo Len resignado, al temer que no era mejor estar afuera.

La recepción del hotel estaba lleno de personas, en cada lado había portones a distintas salas, la gente iba y venia cruzando dichos portones, pero lo extraño es que las personas parecían que iban a una fiesta de disfraces, algunos vaqueros acompañados de bailarinas de todo tipo, genios, indios, gente vestido con trajes típicos de todas las regiones del mundo platicaban, astronautas, príncipes, princesas, reyes reinas, emperadores, bufones caminaban de un lado a otro, al igual que caballeros, mosqueteros, ladrones, trovadores, monjes, algunos soldados, gente vestida normalmente y algunas otras de manera estrafalaria.

Hao estaba recargado en la recepción, pues no había nadie ahí, los chicos se acercaron, en eso una dama vestida de pastora con el escote pronunciado y una falda que permitía ver de más, se acerco a ellos.

-buenas tardes, supongo que quieren una habitación?-

-supone bien- comento Hao

-tiene habitaciones desocupadas?-

-si, pero solo quedan 2, ambas con cama matrimonial, es que hoy hay noche especial-

-se nota-

-eh?, ah no todavía no empieza- los shamanes la vieron con desconcierto -quieren las habitaciones?-

-pues creo que no tenemos de otra-

Hao tomo una de las llaves que ofrecía la recepcionista -yo me quedo con esta y ustedes con la otra-

-oye Hao eso no es justo-

-la vida no es justa-

-miren caras nuevas- menciono una chica vestida de cabaretera

-si, chicos no tienen hambre?- dijo otra chica vestida de princesa árabe

-quién? nosotros?- pregunto confundido Horo

-claro chico, vengan con nosotras- cada una tomo la mano de un shaman dejando a Yoh solo, al no saber a donde ir opto a donde llevaban a sus amigos.

-siéntense aquí, les traeremos algo de beber-

-muchas gracias señoritas, pero nosotros...- empezó Lyserg

-ah ah ah, deben estar sedientos, beber un poco no les hará daño- comento la princesa

-espérense, no se vayan a ir- los chicos se miraron confundidos

-es seguro aceptar su invitación-

-no seas miedoso Horohoro, son solo un par de damas invitándonos algo de beber, que tiene eso de malo- comento Len

-desde cuando tan sociable Len?-

-mm?, no lo se este lugar en cierta forma es agradable-

-tienes razón- comento Yoh

La sala a la que fueron conducidos, estaba amueblado por grandes sillones, mesas circulares con sillas de estilo de los 50', cortinas en la gran cantidad de pilares, además de que las ventanas tenían persianas, impidiendo el paso libre de la escasa luz del día, el bar estaba en uno de los lados, la música era tranquila, gente bailando, y otras bebiendo, sus vasos y contenidos eran tan diversos como sus atuendo. Todos charlaban alegremente, y parecía que todos ahí se conocían.

Vieron en una de las mesas a su conductor de rastas platicar con un punk y una mujer de traje sastre, un extraño olor a almizcle empezó a inundar el lugar, también llegaba a ellos un olor a canela y a tabaco, aunque no había gente fumando.

Las dos chicas regresaron con 5 vasos, uno alto con contenido naranja para Horo, un vaso con ondulaciones y contenido verde pastel a Len, un tarro con algo rosado a Yoh, un vaso con forma de taza y su contenido café a Hao, y un vaso en forma de embudo con contenido amarillo a Lyserg

-espero les guste, es la especialidad de la casa- los chicos miraron con curiosidad sus bebidas, extrañados por las palabras de las chicas, ninguno se animaba a probarlo.

-vamos niño, no les va a pasar nada- animo la cabaretera

Los 5 chicos tomaron sus vasos y dieron un trago, los 5 quedaron gustosos por su bebida.

-verdad que esta rico?-

-qué es?- se animo a preguntar Hao

-no, no, no, es secreto de la casa-

-los dejamos niños, esperen media hora que lo mejor va a empezar-, y ambas chicas se fueron.

-debemos esperar?- pregunto el peliazul

-no se, tal vez debamos ir a nuestros cuartos?-

-no tienes miedo ingles o si?-

-no Hao, pero yo si estoy cansado-

-disculpen- interrumpió una chica disfrazada de borrego viendo a Horo

-quieren bailar?- pregunto una vestida de vedett viendo a Yoh

-claro- dijeron ambos. Los otros tres chicos los vieron los vieron marcharse a bailar sin palabra, solo concentrados en sus bebidas

Las ocho de las noche sonó en el reloj de la sala, todos los presentes vitorearon y una música sensual comenzó a escucharse. Los que se encontraban parados, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, Yoh y Horo vieron que sus compañeras hacían lo mismo, se sonrojaron al verlas moverse de esa forma.

Ambos shamanes no atinaban a hacer acción alguna, los que estaban en la mesa también estaban sorprendidos.

-qué están esperando?- pregunto la de disfraz de borrego. Las mentes de los dos chicos no lograban a atinar e imitaron a sus compañeras de baile. Len, Lyserg y Hao vieron con sorpresa, lo que sus compañeros hacían, sus mentes se estaban confundiendo no sabian si por el aroma, la bebida,...

Pero se sorprendieron mas al ver que las parejas comenzaban a besarse y a acariciarse sin importar con quien bailaban, hombre y mujer, hombre y hombre, mujer y mujer, tríos, hasta grandes grupos, todo al ritmo de la música.

-te animas?- pregunto Len como reto a Hao

-vamos- ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba sus amigos, y empezaron a bailar, ya no en pareja sino en grupo.

Lyserg no lograba atinar lo que sucedía, ni cuando alguien se le acerco a besarlo en la mejilla

-bailas conmigo?- pregunto una voz tras de él

Al voltear vio una chica cubierta por una túnica y portando una corona de laurel, no supo porque pero tomo la mano que se le extendía y la acompaño, ambos comenzaron a bailar

El calor en el ambiente estaba subiendo rápidamente, el deseo se respiraba por todos lados, Yoh y Hao estaban besándose con la vedette, Horo y Len metían mano a la borreguita, mientras que Lyserg se entretenía con la de la túnica.

Tan solo unos minutos, y Lyserg recordó su estricta educación inglesa, se separo de la chica y la miro con sorpresa, al ver que su pareja se desanimaba se fue dejando aun confundido peliverde.

Al reaccionar lo que pasaba, busco a sus amigos, y vio que las chicas que los acompañaban ya no estaban, ni Yoh, ni Hao, solo veía como Horo y Len se besaban efusivamente, mientras sus manos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

Extrañamente no le importo la actitud de ellos, al seguir recorriendo con la vista el lugar, vio que la chica con quien estaba bailando, estaba ahora entretenida con la antigua borrega pues ahora estaba solo en ropa interior, con ellas también estaba la vedette con la blusa abierta.

Sintió unas manos sujetarlo y voltearlo, un profundo beso en su boca, lo dejo sin pensamiento alguno, mientras otra boca besaba su nuca, llevo sus manos para profundizar el beso sin comprender exactamente lo que hacia, solo dejaba que sus instintos reaccionaran.

Horo y Len, estaban deshaciéndose de la estorbosa ropa del otro, Len llevo a Horo a una silla, aun besándose y acariciándose, el mundo para ellos había desaparecido, el chino bajo lentamente para lamer el miembro del ainu, la respiración de éste comenzó a agitarse, gimiendo de placer en cada contacto, Len devoro todo el falo recibiendo gemidos mas fuertes, el pecho del ainu subía y bajaba rapidamente.

Lyserg, había cerrado los ojos al ver que su boca era invadida, pero la persona que lo besaba se separo, permitiéndole ver que era Hao, no le importo; la persona que estaba tras de él paso ahora adelante para besar a Hao, Lyserg comenzó a besar ahora el cuello de Yoh mientras ellos se entretenían.

Las manos de Yoh se deshacían de la ropa de su gemelo, mientras Lyserg lo desvestía a él, Hao aprovechaba la ayuda para bajar su boca por el cuerpo de su gemelo, pero en cuanto toco la mano del ingles, cambio su ruta besando y lamiendo hasta llegar al cuello de éste desvistiéndolo, toda esa gama de sensaciones llevaba a sus pulmones a trabajar rápidamente; Yoh cambio también su objetivo, y Lyserg fue el primero en terminar desnudo, siendo acariciado y besado por ambos hermanos, él se entretenía lamiendo y besando a Hao, y recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de su amigo y quitando las ropas faltantes, Hao cambio su atención en Yoh, mientras era desvestido.

La presión y el calor, los llevo a los tres a arrodillarse, Yoh bajo por cuerpo de su hermano, para recorrer con su lengua el camino hacia su pene, mientras que Lyserg se entretenía en la boca del shaman de fuego.

Len, sintió el líquido de Horo en su boca, y sin soltarlo subió nuevamente, beso a Horo haciendo probar su propio semen. Se levanto, recibiendo un gruñido de disgusto de parte de su compañero, pero al sentir como era presionado su miembro, gemidos de placer surgieron, Len se empalaba en Horo aprovechando su excitación y la lubricación que el mismo había hecho. Horo tomo las caderas de Len y lo ayudo en su movimiento de sube baja, sus cuerpos transpiraban por la pasión saturada en el ambiente.

Lyserg, dejo la boca de Hao, y separando a Yoh de su juguete, lo elevo para besarlo en los labios, recorrer su cuello y entretenerse en su oreja, mientras se colocaba encima del acostado Hao dándole la espalda, coloco su entrada y se clavo el miembro de Hao, este al sentir el peso en su cuerpo y la calidad sensación gimió fuertemente, llevo sus manos y acaricio los glúteos, nalgas y espalda, Lyserg comenzó a ayudarse con sus brazos, mientras Yoh se entretenía besando su pecho, siguiendo el movimiento de éste, y bajando hasta su falo y darle una doble excitación. La música no se escuchaba mas, solo gemidos y sonidos de la lujuria se escuchaban ahí.

Len y Horo se liberaron, pero su pasión aun no, el peliazul levanto al cuerpo sentado en él, y lo llevo al piso, Len se sentó recargándose en su brazos y las piernas abiertas levemente flexionadas, mientras Horo se entretenía ahora en su miembro, jugando son su lengua en el meato, el liquido de Len se expulso por segunda vez manchando el rostro del peliazul, Horo repitió lo que Len le había hecho y le hizo tragar su propio liquido, para después introducirse el miembro de Len, moviéndose acompasadamente mientras Len sentía la presión en su miembro. El deseo de la carne se respiraba por todos lados.

Yoh dejo que parte del semen de Lyserg se derramara, Hao lo sintió el calor caer en sus piernas, el castaño mayor también se derramo pero dentro del ingles, Lyserg se levanto y se sento entre las piernas de Hao, para besar a Yoh y luego hacerlo girar para que le diera la espalda, lo hizo sentarse en sus caderas mientras introducía con delicadeza su miembro, lo acariciaba en su vientre, para después sujetar sus caderas para comenzar la estimulación, Hao se levanto una vez que estuvo liberado de peso, y se puso frente a su hermano para besarlo por todo el cuerpo, y llevar a sus manos recorrer a ambos cuerpos frente a él, mientras Yoh llevaba una mano al miembro de Hao para masturbarlo con firmeza.

Una vez que el orgasmo llego nuevamente, Horo se libero y se acostó junto a Len en el piso, el cansancio los hizo dormir de inmediato.

Los tres chicos llegaron al climax, se separaron sin mirarse ni hablarse, y extasiados y agotados, también se acostaron, ambos hermanos a cada lado del ingles.

Sus cerebros bloqueados, sus sensaciones al maximo y el cuerpo palpitante, lograron descansar.

««»»

La mañana llego a los 5 chicos que dormían desnudos en el piso, todos despertaron con una extraña sensación y la confusión de los recuerdos de esa noche, bajaron sus miradas, avergonzados por lo sucedido, fueron a sus habitaciones, se bañaron, se vistieron y se marcharon de ahí sin darse cuenta, de lo abandonado que estaba el hotel, los muebles viejos y las ventanas rotas, ni vieron la señal de la policía en la entrada que indicaba que estaba prohibido entrar a ese lugar, pues amenazaba con derrumbarse. El letrero que decía "Hotel Jamaiquino" estaba sujeto por solo uno de sus lados y se columpiaba sin viento.

Un pacto silencioso, de no contar nada, pero sabiendo que nunca olvidarían la noche que vivieron en ese Hotel.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
